


Two Worlds Collide

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, Jared Jensen Sam and Dean walk into a bar..., M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Jared, Jensen, Sam and Dean walk into a bar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Sam and Dean meeting J2 and find out they're also a couple

Jared, Sam, Jensen and Dean are sitting in a bar. They don't know how they ended up there, or in which universe they're at. Maybe Chuck sent Sam and Dean to another dimension, maybe there is magic in Jared and Jensen' reality and their wish of meeting their characters was finally possible. None of them cared, though. They know themselves and they know each other, somehow, that's all that mattered.

Jared sat closer to Jensen, holding his hand beneath the table, in front of Sam, that did the same thing to Dean. Jared felt nervous, he knew so much of Sam's life, but there was so much he wanted to ask, too. So much he wanted to share with the man he considered a close friend. Jensen was so happy he couldn't stop smiling, but he didn't notice his smile was the same as Dean's. Sam was calm, but very curious about the strange feeling of familiarity he had for the other two. Dean noticed how  Jared looked different from Sam, but still so similar, and how Jensen reminded him of himself.

"So." Dean started, like everyone in the room knew he would. "I imagine you two know a lot about us, but me and Sammy can't say much about you two except you're the actors that play us, in your world. Oh, and that you married fake Ruby."

Jared gave him a sad smile and looked at Jensen.

"We're married to each other." Jensen said, simply. He placed their intertwined hands on the table and smiled to Dean. "We've been together ever since we started our show, your show."

"So, you're together because of us?" Dean pointed at himself and Sam, who watched the conversation just like Jared was also doing.

"Pretty much, yeah." Jensen chuckled. "We're very thankful to you both." Dean felt good inside, suddenly knew that it doesn't matter the reality, other versions of him and his brother would always be together. He looked at Sam and smiled fondly and when Sam smiled back, he knew he had realized the same.

"What do you want to know about us?" Jared asked, not wanting to waste any second of the time they were given by whoever - whatever - it was. He looked at Sam and saw the other version of him looking back. Sad, wise, deep eyes the same color as his. "There's so many things about you I already know, but there's so many questions I wanna ask, too."

Sam happened to have a lot of questions, too, like he always had. He was face to face with someone that looked exactly like him, but as Sam asked the questions and Jared, or Jensen, answered, he realized they had more than just the appearance in common. Sam was touched by Jared's work and his own struggles, saw so much of himself there, in his need to help other people while he tried to find himself and in how Jensen was there for him, just like Dean was always there for him. Sam immediately grew respect for the men in front of him and thought that, maybe, he could love himself more knowing that the other version of himself was doing so much good in another reality.

When Sam placed his and Dean's intertwined hand on top of the table, like Jensen had done it before, Jared wasn't shocked. He smiled to the four hands on the table, then at Jensen, who returned the same smile.

"So, how did you two got together?" Jensen asked. Dean looked at Sam for a moment, but whatever it was they spoke in silence, it was good.

"Sammy here realized it first than I did, or accepted, let's put it like that. He fought a hard battle against all of the walls keeping me from wanting him back." Jared watched as Dean gripped Sam's hand tighter.

"So, before Stanford?" Jared asked and Sam just nodded. Stanford was always a painful memory anytime he put himself on Sam's character, and now he finally understood why.

"I couldn't live with what I was feeling, and I could never force Dean to feel the same." Jensen nodded, he knew well how it was to sacrifice his own feelings so he wouldn't hurt Jared. It happened so many times in the beginning, he still remembered the fights and make ups he and Jared had before admitting they were _it_.

"After dad died, we only had each other. Miles and miles of just me and Sammy, knowing we didn't need anyone else, not wanting to be with anyone else. Eventually, I couldn't hold back anymore." Dean smiled to Sam, remembering the night they had made love for the first time. Sam had cried and Dean felt his heart break and glue itself together a billion times. "It happened the night Sam saved me from the djinn that put me in that apple-pie life dream. Just weeks before Sam..."

Jared and Jensen just nodded. They knew, they had felt it. It was still a healing wound for the four of them.

Sam watched when Jared mouthed something to Jensen.

"What happened in season two?" Sam asked and Jared blushed.

"The year you two found each other, it was also the year me and Jensen realized the same thing." Jared felt his heart race with the coincidence. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence at all. "It was the year we realized what we have was special, once in a lifetime."

As Jared lived the best time of his life next to the man he had realized he loved more than he ever did before, Sam was fighting alongside his brother, bonding through the pain of losing their father, loving Dean so much Jared could feel it taking over himself. As Jared and Jensen loved each other in their own universe, Sam and Dean were walking the path of realizing the same thing. They were one with each other, no matter which version.

"So, we too are together because of you?" Sam smiled, showing his teeth for the first time. The action made Jared, Jensen and Dean smile too. It was a special smile for all of them.

"Maybe your love for each other was what caused me and Sam to finally accept everything we wanted to give each other?" Dean asked and Jensen scratched his head. Jared looked at Sam and they mirrored each other's smiles.

It didn't matter in which world, which version of reality it happened first, or why. Soulmates couldn't stay apart.

After a while, all of them felt it, even if none of them could say how. It was time to say goodbye.

Jared hugged Sam for two whole minutes, like he had always wanted to do. Words weren't needed, both of them knew. Then, he hugged Dean, who gripped him tight like he didn't want to let go of any version of his brother. Jensen hugged Sam and they smiled to each other, sharing a moment where they both knew what they meant to each and to the other two. Jensen waited, afraid Dean would still be uncomfortable hugging anyone but Sam or their closest friends, but Dean grabbed him and gave him a warm hug.

"I would tell you to take care of Jared, but knowing myself, I know you would die for him." Dean told him and Jensen chuckled.

"Yeah, I would." Jensen smiled. He held Jared's hand and Dean did the same with Sam. Saying goodbye for the last time, they all returned to their normal lives.

None of them looked for an explanation of what happened, not even Sam, but none of them would ever forget about it. Nor would be the same.

 


End file.
